Llamas de la Libertad
by KZX
Summary: Cuenta la (Aun no totalmente revelada) historia de lo ocurrido en el mundo pocos años antes de la fundación de Fairy Tail. El mundo está sometido bajo el poder del mago oscuro Zeref y constantemente se presentan alzamientos de gremios rebeldes que no le llegan ni a los tobillos. La historia de los antepasados de algunos personajes, y Mavis Vermillion.
1. Prologo

FAIRY TAIL

Flames of Freedom

(Español)

Prologo

Un chico parte de su hogar en busca de aventuras en un mundo completamente hostil, preparado para cualquier situación, el chico emprende su travesía a paso de caballo (aunque sin uno verdadero, porque si no vomitaría)

En días de constante caminata, el joven de peculiar cabello puntiagudo y rosa llega a su destino, una ciudad llamada Magnolia en el corazón de Fiore. Pero a pesar de todo, lo que ven sus ojos no está ni cerca de lo que se esperaba, una ciudad destruida y arruinada por el azote de los demonios generados por el deseo del oscuro mago Zeref, quien da origen al mayor caos en donde sea que haya vida y paz en éste mundo.

A las puertas de Magnolia no lo espera nadie, pero pocas calles después se encuentra lo que su propia mente no desea imaginar, una familia arrojada en una fosa de muertos, éste hecho lo hace enfurecer y rechinar los dientes, pero no tiene con quien desatar su ira porque no sabe quién es el culpable; además del malvado mago Zeref.

El joven oye un grito femenino que es suprimido inmediatamente por un rugido que solo un demonio podría producir, va corriendo directamente hacia donde su afinado oído lo dirige, un callejón oscuro donde hay 4 demonios a la espera de una paliza.

Deja a un lado su bolsa de cargas y se prepara ante los demonios que no son más que sombras de pie con propia voluntad, quienes no esperan para atacarlo, pero a pesar de esto, los despacha a todos con un solo golpe.

-¡Karyuu no Tekken!-se oye y los monstruos se desintegran con el pasar de su flameante puño.

Éste peculiar chico, con su especial personalidad, y espíritu indomable, se hace llamar Ignit Dragneel, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego.


	2. Capítulo 1-Mavis Vermillion

Capitulo uno – Mavis Vermillion

Es el año x679 y aún hoy después de cientos de años, la humanidad sigue sometida al yugo malévolo del mago Zeref, sigo diciéndome a mí mismo que deseo detener esto de una vez por todas, pero primero he de hacerme más fuerte de lo que ya soy, o si no, no alcanzaría ni a los talones de Zeref. Por esa razón fue que me decidí a emprender este viaje de entrenamiento, para finalmente unirme a un gremio rebelde y empezar a hacer intentos de recuperar nuestro querido territorio que nos fue arrebatado por los demonios de Zeref.

Y aquí estoy, en Magnolia, recién habido derrotado a 4 demonios con mis manos de un solo intento. Ahora me doy cuenta, la chica de quien provino el chillido fue ésta que está aquí frente a mis ojos, pienso que es muy linda, de hecho parece una niña, es pequeña y tiene una cara bastante adorable; tiene el cabello muy, muy, muy (muy) largo y rubio claro, tiene algo como unas alas adornando sus orejas (que ni siquiera alcanzo a ver). Lleva un vestido rosa con un lazo alrededor del cuello y adornos triangulares azules.

Apenas noto bien, la chica abre sus grandes y verdes ojos, aunque parece que no tiene iris, sino que sus pupilas son grandes y verdes.- ¿Q-quién eres?-dice ella-mi nombre es Ignit Dragneel, un gusto, ¿cómo dices que te llamas?-le respondo, a lo que ella contesta - Mi nombre… Mi nombre es Mavis.- ¿Mavis?, juro que ese nombre lo he escuchado en algún lugar, bueno que importa, seguro que no es la gran cosa, considerando que esos pobres diablos la derrotaron. -Por favor dime, Mavis, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?- le pregunto amablemente y con curiosidad, estoy seguro de que esta ciudad no había sido víctima de las crueldades de los demonios de Zeref. Mavis entonces se recupera totalmente de un golpe y me dice que no es el momento correcto, que debemos huir porque tenemos poco tiempo, así que aprovechando lo cerca que estamos de la puerta, huimos de la ciudad, aunque yo sigo igual de confundido, de hecho, ahora mucho más.

A las orillas de un río, en el bosque de las afueras de Magnolia, nos sentamos a descansar ahora que estamos a salvo y lejos del peligro. Espero que me aclare las dudas que tengo, porque enserio que la cabeza me da vueltas.

Entonces la chica pierde su cara seria y pierde esa tensión que parecía tener desde que despertó en el callejón, ahora sonríe y se ve relajada y animada –que manera tan repentina de cambiar de ánimo- pienso, mientras ella ve a los lados ubicándose, aparentemente ni idea tenía de hacia dónde corría cuando huíamos de la ciudad. Se lava la cara con el agua del río.

Y bien, ya puedes empezar a preguntarme lo que quieras-dice ella, fresca y esperando a mis palabras para contestar.

¡¿Qué pasó allá atrás?! ¡Huimos volando de no-se-que-cosa y me arrastraste contigo!…aunque no te ofendas no tengo ningún problema con ello además de lo rápido que pasó-y así empiezo con las preguntas.-Mis disculpas por lo de atrás, es sólo que en realidad que nos encontrábamos en serio peligro y no podía dejarte atrás-me dijo ella-además de que mi magia fue anulada de algún modo dentro de los límites de la ciudad y no era capaz de defenderme de ningún modo, y en realidad, lo que me perseguía no sería un alguien, sino más bien lo que yo creo, un "algo", un gigante, un titán que además de todo, podía volar y usar magia, no era un dragón, era una persona, un mago con la capacidad de usar el arte de transformación de titán, el cual permite al usuario engrandecerse a sí mismo y aumentar miles de veces su fuerza original, sumado a eso, está Aera, que permite al usuario desplegar alas que le permiten volar ; así que, por lo que te darás cuenta, estábamos en serios problemas-me cuenta Mavis-No estoy seguro de si entendí, pero al menos capté lo principal (risa breve)

Pero principal a todo, ¿Qué pasó con Magnolia, que acaso ésta no era una de las ciudades menos afectadas por el caos de Zeref por la cantidad de magos?-le pregunto lo que más me da curiosidad

Así era, pero la cantidad de gremios rebeldes que tenían Magnolia como centro de operaciones era tan grande que Zeref posiblemente empezó a creer que eran capaces de hacerle frente a sus hordas demoníacas, así que envió a uno de sus generales a atacar la ciudad para que arrasara con todo mago que osara a desafiar la magia del mago negro-y con esas pocas palabras me aclaró bastante la mente.

¿Y, exactamente, por qué te perseguía ese titán que mencionaste antes?-le digo a Mavis-No habría otra razón además del hecho de que soy una maga de un gremio rebelde, pero algo más específico no podría ser según me parece-me responde, tal vez sea la razón correcta, pero ¿por qué un mago tan fuerte sería enviado a buscar a una simple maga de tan poca relevancia?


	3. Capítulo 2-Fairy qué?

**Perdon por la espera xd, de ahora en adelante si iré subiendo los caps mas seguido, incluso los tengo por adelantado  
****en este cap, empieza por asi decirlo la historia mas directa, y en el siguiente empieza la acción, espero que tengan la bondad de seguirlo al menos hasta que la historia llegue a su climax porfa**

Capitulo Dos – Fairy…que?

Me siento un poco extraño, como rígido y tenso, tal vez sea por el hecho de que siento como si hay algo más tras de la historia que me dijo, pero de todos modos, tal vez ni siquiera deba involucrarme.

Oigo el retumbar de dos fuertes pisadas, las hojas vuelan, los árboles se sacuden, el suelo tiembla, un gigante se descubre de entre los altos árboles, un demonio de Zeref, Mavis es atacada y queda inconsciente a un lado, tan rápido ocurrió que no pudo reaccionar, en solo dos pisadas el monstruo ya nos alcanzó. Siento un punzón en el corazón, como si ella fuera mi responsabilidad, me siento como un inútil por no haber podido pensar antes, debo ir a…

No puedo moverme, estoy luchando contra mi cuerpo que no le da la gana de caminar, estoy paralizado, pero no es por pánico, ¿qué?, el estómago me está quemando, ¿será un efecto secundario? Primera vez que me quedo así. O tal vez sea…ya entendí, magia de parálisis, bien, eso significa que alguien me la aplicó, solo tengo que saber dónde está. Pero, si estoy paralizado como podré derrotarlo; ah que pensé, me ilusioné como si esto fuera tan fácil.

Repentinamente un grupo de personas con capas que les cubren casi totalmente sale de entre los arbustos y embiste contra el demonio, enserio son tan torpes como para creer que derrotarían a los demonios gigantes de Zeref, a los cuales los demonios comunes no les pisan ni los talones. Pero, espera…

¿¡Ya lo derrotaron ¡? ¡Apenas se abalanzaron contra él y ya cayó derrotado!

Quienes serán estas personas, no sé, no confiaría en ellas… por más que nos hayan salvado, una persona con tal poder no creo que sería capaz de aliarse con unos debiluchos como los demás civiles. Aunque nosotros no seamos civiles ni nada por el estilo claro…

Estás bien? – me pregunta un chico de los que derrotaron al demonio, que tiene una capa como los demás, pero…no tiene… ¿¡camisa debajo!?

Bien ya se me hace que este tipo es pervertido pues…

No te preocupes estoy bien-le digo, sigo pensando en la camisa.

Mavis viene apoyada sobre otra chica de cabello rojo escarlata, al parecer está lo suficiente mal herida como para no poder caminar correctamente, parece después que la de rojo se la entrega a otra chica de cabello azul, que la acuesta sobre el suelo y pone sus manos en el aire sobre Mavis, de repente una luz surge ¿Qué tipo de magia es esa?

Le pregunto al pervertido rarito quienes son, me responde que son la resistencia de Magnolia, los magos que tienen la voluntad y capacidad de hacerle frente a los miles de demonios que Zeref envió a la ciudad, el nombre de éste movimiento se hace llamar a sí mismo Fairy…

-¿Fairy qué?-Le pregunto porque no entendí

-Wings, Fairy Wings-me responde.

-Por qué Fairy Wings?- le pregunto, él me dice que no hay tiempo, tenemos que huir, y tras curar totalmente a Mavis, nos dirigimos por el bosque hacia un punto bastante lejano a una velocidad bastante rápida, parece que en realidad algo los estaba persiguiendo, tal vez con más urgencia que a Mavis.

Llegamos a una parte abierta del bosque, completamente vacía,

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto

-Tú solo espera-me responde la pelirroja

La tierra se sacude y va emergiendo un edificio del subterráneo

-¿¡eeeeeeeh!? ¡¿Cómo hicieron eso?!-grito sorprendido

-Obra de uno de nuestros mejores magos, Hélix Prive- Dice el nudista

¿Helix? De ese nombre estoy muy seguro, es uno de los mejores magos de Magnolia, tal como lo dijo. Puede usar Crash magic, magia de gravedad, y magia de desmontaje, en realidad es capaz de hacer muchas cosas por sí solo, difícilmente consigan a alguien más fuerte que él por aquí.

Ya dentro del "cuartel" o como ellos le quieran decir, todos se presentan, empezando por ese tal chico nudista, que aún no le dejaré de decir así.

-Mi nombre- comenzó él- es Silver, Silver Aberton, soy mago especialista en Magia de Hielo, más específicamente, uno de los pocos que dominan aún el arte del Ice Make.

Ya he oído hablar de esa magia, pero no sabía que había más de un poseedor de ella, la consideraba una magia única.

Después vino la pelirroja:

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Ilivya-se presentó, por alguna razón, su mirada y su cara no me hacían sentir cómodo, sino acosado, o más bien…intimidado

-Espero llevarme bien contigo, uno de los pocos supervivientes de la masacre, digo, porque en realidad es más difícil de lo que debería conseguir a alguno, y mucho más, que no esté en las zonas de refugio dentro de las ciudades.

¿De qué "refugios" habla? Se referirá tal vez a algunos vecindarios que tengan las condiciones para mantener pocas poblaciones agrupadas o algo así, protegidas por los magos supongo.

-Imagino que te preguntas a qué nos referimos con refugios- entró así en ésta conversación una chica de baja estatura, de una muy diferente cabellera violeta.

-Estos "refugios"-dice ella- no creo que estén muy cerca de lo que tú crees, en realidad, son pequeños vecindarios para supervivientes…- siguió, aunque…en realidad si es lo que pensaba-…donde los demonios de Zeref mantienen vivas a algunas personas, aunque en condiciones inhumanas, solo para que al final queden aún humanos a quien hacer sufrir, no hay mente más retorcida que la del Caballero Oscuro, en definitiva, no hay crueldad mayor a la que se vive ahí; yo misma viví aquéllas escenas constantemente por 8 años, hoy en día simplemente, intento olvidarlo y trato de ser lo más vívida posible.

Parece que sí me equivoqué…

Ella es bastante linda, lleva un vestido de color naranja y un cintillo en su cabello, y tiene una apariencia de ser realmente alegre, no me imaginaría como fueron aquéllos momentos de pena y agonía que sufrió está chica.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Jinna Graivy, puedo decir que me encargo de todo lo relacionado con conocimientos por aquí, además del maestro claro está- dijo ella.

¿A fin de cuentas cómo te llamas?- pregunta Ilivya -ya son 3 personas que se han presentado ante ti y aún no sabemos tu nombre.

M-me llamo Ignit, soy un mago también-les respondo, por alguna razón tuve timidez y no pude hablar sin que me temblase la voz.

-¿Oh si, y qué tipo de magia usas?-pregunta Silver.

Magia de fuego, bueno, realmente, soy…-interrumpe entonces un estruendo gigantesco.

-¿Qué…? Oh no, ahí viene otra vez…-dice de nuevo Silver

Un mago con una impresionante fachada, de apariencia imponente y solitaria, pero con cara de ser buen hombre, se presenta ante nosotros.

-Ante ti me presento, Helix Prive a Ignit Dragneel, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego- dice en voz alta mientras hace una reverencia leve.

"¡¿Qué?!", se sorprenden todos los que estaban alrededor y me miran como si fuera alguien muy importante y a la vez, peligroso.

¿T-tu eres uno de esos "Dragon Slayer" de los que se habla?-pregunta con timidez la chica de violeta.

-Pues sí, uno de esos, ya había oído sobre la existencia de varios, no debe ser la gran cosa-le respondo.

-Ignit, aquí nos sentimos honrados por tu presencia tan agradable, que podría finalmente llevarnos a la victoria.

Y de repente se acaba mi imaginación y vuelvo a la realidad.

-Soy Helix ¿Tu eres otro de esos Dragon Slayer que se hacen de ser la gran cosa?

Se nota que fantaseé demasiado como para esperarme tal cosa…

-S-si soy un Dragon Slayer, pero no soy tan poderoso como para insinuar que soy más fuerte que la mayoría de los aquí presentes, no soy…

-Un arrogante-Me interrumpe la chica de cabello violeta -como Kazuya, ese Dragon Slayer de hierro que se da aires de ser el mejor.

-¿Hay algún otro Dragon Slayer aquí en éste gremio?-pregunto, con suma curiosidad

-Como ya dijo – comenzó Silver - el Dragon Slayer de Hierro, Kazuya Redfox, pero ni siquiera está con nosotros, desapareció hace unos 2 días, estamos preocupados e íbamos a emprender una misión de búsqueda y rescate a la ciudad, nuestro equipo era una patrulla para observar si él estaba aún cerca de los límites del gremio, aunque es claro y obvio que no.

-Así que vamos a emprender una misión directa a la ciudad, que básicamente sería un asalto, o un asedio, porque usaremos toda nuestra fuerza por alcanzar encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta a casa- dice Helix

-Aunque no lo valga…-Dice Jinna-Es demasiado arrogante para que siquiera pudiese ser rescatado.

-Sigue siendo uno de nuestros camaradas, es un miembro de nuestro gremio, y no lo dejaremos atrás ni aunque toda la fuerza del Mago de las Sombras se nos venga encima-Dice Ilivya.

-Aún no me he presentado yo mismo- se oye una voz algo rasposa, pero ciertamente, agradable, un anciano de estatura solo un poco bajo el promedio, que lleva encima una capa que le cubre una gran parte del cuerpo, tiene el aspecto facial de un veterano auténtico, con una barba canosa y el cabello liso y algo largo.

-Soy el maestro de este gremio, me llamo Romanov, será un gusto tener a otro nieto en esta gran familia- dice él.

Nietos eh, parece que el sentido familiar de éste gremio es verdaderamente auténtico, más que todos los demás, en realidad es como una familia.

-Aun así, ¿no viene siendo ya hora que vayas a visitar a tu amiga? Ya se recuperó, pero no le vendría mal una visita- me recordó.

Mavis, que estaba conmigo cuando nos atacó ese demonio titánico, me pregunto aun como nos recuperamos tan rápido, en realidad es la primera vez que veo magia de curación, y nunca imaginé lo efectiva que es.

-Fui yo quien la curó- oí una voz muy suave y acogedora, como de una niña, y de hecho, lo era.

-Soy Sylvia, gusto en conocerte- me saluda con una reverencia casi completa, primera vez en mi vida que alguien demuestra sus respetos hacia mí, "se siente bien jeje" pensé.

-Por cierto, el nombre de nuestro gremio es "Fairy Wings" que demuestra una búsqueda infinita y con perseverancia sin fin, así haciéndole ver al mundo de lo que es capaz la voluntad humana, y los lazos de un gremio verdaderamente familiar, fortalecidos como si estuviésemos buscando la existencia de tales hadas, y persiguiéndolas con su vuelo, por más que nosotros caminemos-

-A excepción de Ilivya y su Heaven Wheel que la deja volar…-dice Silver

-Fairy… ¿Qué?- digo, muy desconcertado, aunque…en realidad, esa definición del maestro me hizo sentir muy seguro de este gremio.

-Por favor, ve a visitar a tu amiga, y luego prepárate y descansa, porque mañana tú también vienes con nosotros- dice el maestro.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Estoy muuuuy confundido y muuuuy sorprendido, aunque también emocionado, por fin me uniré a un gremio, y tal vez el mejor que habrá en éste mundo, éste será mi gremio, y me quedaré con él tal vez por el resto de mi vida si las cosas son tal y como las dice el maestro, después de todo, cuando empecé a ver a mi alrededor, todo es como yo desearía, un desastre muy divertido.

**Bueno éste ha sido el 2do capítulo de la historia, como dije, en el siguiente epezará la acción y empezará la historia principal, porfavor hagan review/Comenten, me impórta mucho su opinion. hasta la proxima(Que sera dentro de poco, ya lo tengo casi listo jeje)**


End file.
